After Long Time
by Park Seuri
Summary: Yunjae Fanfiction - Karma untuk seorang Jung Yunho *Chap 6 is up!* Chapter END :)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : (Egga)

_**Mengapa kau datang disaat aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu ?**_

_**Hancham jinaseo na jigeumyeogi wasseo geuttaega geuriwoseo moreunche sarado saenggang na deora ~**_

_**Geureon neoraseo jakkunune barphyeoseo hamkke bonaen sigandeul chueok deuldo byeol cheoreom sso daji neunde neon eotteoni ?**_

**Canada , 17 Agustus 2017**

Pagi yang cerah di Canada. Nampak seorang namja cantik tengah menikmati segarnya udara di pagi hari dipadu dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar sangat merdu. Kim Jaejoong , seorang pelukis hebat di Canada dan baru saja menyelesaikan study nya dengan nilai terbaik. Dia adalah putra tunggal pasangan Kim Joon dan Kim Ailee. Selain berbakat melukis , Jaejoong juga berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara , dia mewarisi bakat dari sang eomma , hanya saja dia tak ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti sang eomma.

Jika dilihat dari latar belakang keluarga, mugkin semua orang mengira Jaejoong adalah anak yang beruntung dan memiliki segudang kebahagiaan. Mengingat sang appa adalah Presiden Direktur Perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea dan sang eomma adalah bekas Diva di Korea. Beruntung memang , dia terlahir di keluarga yang terpandang , hanya saja dia tidak beruntung dalam urusan cinta. Wae? Karena Jaejoong pernah direndahkan oleh namja yang dicintainya. Padahal tak jarang namja dan yeoja di Canada yang menginginkan Kim Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya , tapi sayang tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu mendapatkan cinta dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Dear , sedang apa eum? Kok melamun?" Tanya eomma kim sambil mengelus rambut putra semata wayangnya.

"eh , aniyo eomma , sejak kapan eomma disini?"

"baru saja , apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?"

"….."

"Joongie , kalau Joongie belum siap pulang ke Hanguk , appa dan eomma bisa mengerti , apa Joongie masih ingin disini ?"

"aniyo eomma , aku sudah bosan disini , aku sudah sangat merindukan Hanguk."

"baiklah , pasti Joongie sudah merindukan namja tampan itu , ani?" eomma Kim tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong terdiam, tebakan eommanya benar , dia sedang melamunkan namja tampan yang dibenci sekaligus dirindukannya. Namja yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak awal masuk Senior High School sekaligus namja yang selalu merendahkan harga dirinya.

_**Flashback**_

Seoul , 1 Mei 2013

"yunnie , chamkamman"

Pemandangan yang tak asing bagi siswa-siswi Kirin Senior High School. Sorang namja cantik yang berjalan di belakang namja tampan saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya jika mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih mereka akan terlihat sangat serasi. Jung Yunho , namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh atletis , bibir tebal dibagian bawah dan mata musang yang mematikan ditambah dia adalah putra pemilik Kirin Senior High School dan Kim Jaejoong , namja cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih susu , bibir plum semerah cherry dan rambut almond yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sayangnya mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Jaejoong memang menyukai Yunho , tapi Yunho tidak , justru dia sangat membenci Jaejoong karena baginya , Jaejoong adalah namja menjijikkan. Wae ? meskipun hubungan sesama jenis sudah tak menjadi masalah di sana , tapi bagi Yunho tetap saja menjijikkan.

Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa dibentak oleh yunho dia tetap tersenyum , walau sebenarnya hatinya merasa sakit , tapi dia tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pangeran. Seperti saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengikuti langkah Yunho sambil terus memanggil namanya dan memberikan sederet pertanyaan untuk sang pangeran.

"yunnie , tunggu aku .. aku ingin pulang bersamamu. mengapa jalanmu cepat sekali eoh ? kau tak lelah Yun ?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik lalu menghadap Jaejoong "berhenti mengikutiku atu ku kubur kau hidup-hidup"

"wae ? apakah kau masih belum bisa membuka hatimu untukku yun ?"

"mwo ? mimpi saja kau Kim Jaejoong !"

"tapi kenapa yun ? sesusah itukah ?" Mata Jaejoong memerah , dia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, dia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihapadan Yunho.

"karena aku bukan GAY sepertimu pabbo! Untuk apa aku menyukaimu jika di dunia ini masih banyak yeoja cantik yang mengejar cintaku!"

**JDARR ~**

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong , Jaejoong tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Jaejoong tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi , dia meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"dan.." yunho menunjuk dahi Jaejoong , sehingga wajah Jaejoong terangkat menatap Yunho. "sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan , jika kau masih saja menggangguku , aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!"

"Yunho oppa! Berhenti membuat Jaejoong oppa menangis !"

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Jaejoong saat mendengar teriakan Seuri , sahabat Jaejoong sekaligus sepupu Yunho. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

"oppa , are you ok?"

" gwenchanayo seuri-ah , kau tak bersama Junsu dan Changmin ?" Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum di depan Seuri.

"Junsu dan Changmin sudah pulang sejak tadi oppa , aku baru selesai bertemu Chunnie , maafkan aku oppa , lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mencegah Yunho untuk tidak menyakitimu"

"aniyo , ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin aku memang tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati sepupumu itu. Aku memang tak pantas untuknya. Tiga tahun aku berusaha, tapi tak pernah bisa membuat Yunho membalas cintaku, hahahaha"

Miris memang , Tiga tahun sudah Jaejoong berusaha menaklukan hati Jung Yunho , berbagai cara telah dia lakukan , namun sampai sekarang usahanya belum juga membuahkan hasil. Yunho selalu marah jika Jaejoong mendekatinya. Tak jarang umpatan-umpatan yang menyakitkan dia hadiahkan untuk namja cantik yang tulus mencintainya.

Seuri merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena tak bisa membantu agar Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan hati sepupunya.

**~ YUNJAE ~**

Makan malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Kim , hanya dentingan garbu dan sendok yang terdengar. Sedikit berbeda , karena biasanya Jaejoong akan berceloteh riang menceritakan semua yang dialaminya di sekolah. Yeah , Jaejoong adalah anak yang baik , murah senyum dan selalu ceria. Hanya saja sejak kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi dia berubah 180 derajat , dia menjadi diam dan tak banyak berbicara.

"aku sudah selesai appa, eomma, aku akan tidur lebih awal, aku lelah"

"tunggu sebentar Jae , ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu" cegah appa Kim.

"apakah itu soal kepindahanku untuk melanjutkan study di Canada ? aku sudah memutuskan akan menerima tawaran itu appa , baiklah jika tak ada lagi yang ingin appa atau eomma sampaikan aku kembali dulu ke kamar, jal jayo appa , eomma"

**Cup ~**

Sebelum pergi , jaejoong memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk appa dan eomma nya.

Appa dan eomma Kim saling pandang , seakan mereka berkata 'ada apa dengan uri Joongie'?

"yeobo , mengapa Joongie mendadak murung seperti itu ? sepertinya tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja" Tanya eomma Kim.

"mungkin dia kelelahan , besok saja coba kau dekati dia agar dia bercerita apa yang sedang membebani pikirannya."

**~ YUNJAE ~**

Upacara kelulusan telah tiba. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar menuruti perkataan Yunho, setelah hari itu , Jaejoong sudah tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho , dia selalu berangkat pagi , dan pulang sore hari sedangkan saat istirahat , dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan , tempat yang tak akan mungkin dikunjungi oleh Yunho. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Yunho dilema, Yunho merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dia pernah bertanya pada Yoochun mengapa Jaejoong tak pernah terlihat. Mengapa Yunho bertanya pada Yoochun ? karena Yoochun adalah kekasih sepupunya , Hwang Seuri.

Yunho sejak tadi melihat sekelilingnya , mencari keberadaan jaejoong. aneh memang , dulu dia seakan tak peduli dan enggan melihat Jaejoong , tapi setelah Jaejoong tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri dihadapannya, dia merasa kehilangan. Tak ada lagi celotehan Jaejoong yang baginya membosankan , dan tak ada lagi Jaejoong yang selalu mengikutinya. Yeah , sepertinya hukum karma sedang ingin menghampirimu Jung , dan selamat , sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan bagimana menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu kau sia-sia kan , bahkan lebih menyakitkan !

"sedang mencari siapa?" Seuri datang menghampiri Yunho , dan duduk disebelahnya. "chukkae , kau mendapat urutan kedua nilai terbaik tahun ini, seperti biasa , urutan pertama di tempati oleh Jaejoong oppa , sayang sekali dia tak bisa hadir hari ini." Ada nada kesedihan saat Seuri mengucapkan itu.

"mwo ? memangnya kenapa ? apa dia sakit ? belakangan ini aku tak pernah melihat keberadaannya."

Seuri tersenyum kecut, mengapa baru sekarang Yunho mulai memperhatikan Jaejoong ? disaat Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"dia sudah ada di Bandara sekarang , dia akan melanjutkan study nya di Canada , sekaligus menghapus masa lalu nya yang kelam disini."

Yunho terkejut , Canada ? itu berarti dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat jaejoong lagi? Malang sekali nasibmu Jung, disaat kau mulai mencintainya dia justru meninggalkanmu!

Yunho berlari menuju parkiran sekolah , dia menaiki mobilnya dan menuju bandara secepatnya. Dia tak ingin Jaejoong pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaannya , dan dia juga tak ingin hidup dalam penyesalan. Kita lihat apakah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya ? sepertinya TIDAK.

Sebenarnya Yunho tak seberapa risih dengan kehadiran Jaejoong , bahkan dia selalu merasa tenang jika melihat Jaejong, hanya saja _**Gengsi**_ nya yang terlalu tinggi menutupi perasaan itu , dan dia selalu menepis perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatinya. Sungguh menyedihkan hidupmu Jung.

**~ YUNJAE ~**

"hyung , aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.. hiks hiks hiks .." kata namja lumba-lumba a.k.a Kim Junsu.

"ne hyung , aku juga pasti merindukan masakanmu , aku takut tubuhku mengecil hyung karena tak ada lagi yang akan memberiku makanan gratis, huweeee" kali ini namja yang terlihat paling tinggi yang berbicara.

"yya Shim Changmin , kau ini makanan saja yang ada di otakmu eoh?" sembur Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang dia sayangi. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berada di Korea , tapi jika dia tetap disini itu akan menambah rasa bencinya kepada Jung Yunho , sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Canada agar saat dia pulang dia sudah tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho, dan Yunho pun akan lupa dengan dirinya.

"Su-ie , Minnie , jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya , sampaikan salamku pada Seuri , aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Baiklah , aku pergi dulu , sampai jumpa"

Hiks hiks hiks .. mereka berpelukan sebentar lalu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu sambil terisak.

"Jaee .. ! _hosh hosh hosh_.. Jaejoong Gajima .."

"yya namja pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh ? pergi sana !" kata Changmin.

Yunho tak menghiraukan , dia berusaha berlari mengejar Jaejoong namun Junsu dan Changmin menghadangnya. Jaejoong sudah pergi dan saat Yunho memanggil namanya , Jaejoong tak mendengar.

"Jae .. Gajima , Gajimaaaaaaa !"

Jaejoong merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya , tapi dia tetap berjalan , dia berfikir mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Saat di dalam pesawat Jaejoong menangis , dia teringat perjuangannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Perjuangan yang sia-sia. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya , seakan memberi dia kekuatan agar dia tidak menjadi namja yang lemah.

'Jung Yunho , aku tak akan pernah lagi mengemis cinta padamu , terima kasih kau sudah memberikan kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, selamat tinggal'

_**Flashback End**_

"Joongie , sudah siap nak? Ayo berangkat appamu sedah menunggu di luar, nanti ketinggalan pesawat sayang" terdengar suara eomma Kim yang membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong tentang masa lalunya yang kelam.

"ne eomma"

**Sementara itu di Seoul ..**

"Yya Jung Yunho , berhentilah minum , aku tak mau dimarahi oleh bumonim-mu !"

"shiireo ! Yoochun-ah , mengapa dia belum kembali ? aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Apakah dia masih mencintaiku Yoochun-ah?"

Yeah, semenjak kepergian Jaejoong , Yunho selalu mabuk-mabukan dan dia tak mau membantu appa nya di perusahaan. Dia menyesal mengapa dulu dia lebih mengutamakan gengsi nya jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini jadinya. Yunho tetap berprestasi , bahkan dia menjadi lulusan terbaik di kampusnya , tapi tetap saja saat malam sampai pagi dia akan menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya untuk minum di Bar. Dan itu mebuat Park Yoochun , sahabatnya menjadi frustasi.

Ddrrrttt .. DDrrrtt ..

Handphone Yoocun bergetar _**"Seuri Baby Calling"**_

"yoboseyo ?"

{oppa , odiseo ? mengapa sampai pagi belum pulang eoh?}

"mianhae Baby , aku masih di Mirotic Bar, sepupumu ini tak mau diajak pulang , bisakah kau menyuruh supir untuk menjemputnya? Aku tak bisa mengantar pulang karena bumonim ku sudah menungguku sejak tadi"

{arraseo , tunggu 20 menit , Seunghyun ajhussi akan menjemput disana}

"nde baby , gomawo , oke bye !"

**Pip.**

Dua puluh menit kemudian supir yang dikirim Seuri untuk menjemput Yunho datang. Yoochun dan Seunghyun ajhussi menggeondong yunho dan mendudukkannya di mobil. Yunho terus meracau tak jelas dan sesekali menyebut nama Jaejoong. hahahahaha :D Poor Yunho ~

**Inncheon Airport**

Akhirnya Jaejoong tiba di Korea , setelah empat tahun lamanya dia meninggalkankota kelahirannya. Dia sangat merindukan suasana Korea , dan dua juga merindukan tiga sahabatnya. Apakah dia juga merindukan Jung Yunho ? dan seperti apa pertemuan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ? mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya .. nnyyaaahahahahahahahaha :D

_**To Be Continue ~**_

Mianhae kalau ceritanya jelek , saya belum ahli soalnya ..

Eumm , karena saya ndak tahu perbedaan waktu antara Canada dan Korea , jadi waktunya saya samakan saja ..

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan jelek saya ..

See you next chap ..

***bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : (Egga)

**Chapter 2 ..**

Huaaaahhh ~

Aku menghela nafas , sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan udara Korea. Seakan aku menemukan sesuatu yang telah hilang beberapa tahun lalu. Ahh~ seandainya ada Changmin , Seuri dan Junsu disini , pasti mereka akan langsung ku mintai tolong untuk mengantarku berkeliling Seoul. Aku ingin tahu, apakah banyak yang berubah dari kota kelahiranku ini. Dan apakah dia juga sudah berubah? Semoga saja kami tak pernah bertemu lagi dan semoga saja dia sudah melupakanku. Hahahaha , percaya diri sekali aku, mengingatku saja tidak mungkin. Yeah, aku cukup sadar diri, mengingat dia dulu tak pernah menghargai diriku. Oh, ayolah Jae, kau sudah berjanji tak akan mengingatnya lagi!

Kulihat appa dan eommaku berjalan ke arahku, mungkin urusan mereka dengan pihak bandara sudah selesai. Syukurlah, aku ingin segera sampai rumah lalu beristirahat, agar aku bisa menyiapkan dengan matang pameran lukisanku minggu depan.

"dear, kajja kita pulang." Eomma memeluk pundakku sejenak , lalu kami bertiga menaiki taksi yang sudah kami pesan sebelumnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya diam, aku ingin mengamati seoul dengan seksama. Tak banyak yang berubah ternyata, masih indah seperti dulu. Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan appa dan eommaku, aku akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan appa, dan aku akan mulai dari nol. Menjadi kepala divisi bagian pemasaran. Sebenarnya appa menginginkanku menjadi CEO , tapi aku tak menghendaki. Meskipun aku putra appa, aku tetap harus menjalankan prosedur, aku harus mulai dari bawah agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari uang.

Ah, tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah. Rumah ini tak berubah, sedikitpun tidak. Mungkin appa dan eomma tak ingin merubahnya karena tak ingin mengecewakanku. Setelah membayar taksi, kami turun, barang-barangku dibawa oleh appa. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin berendam lalu tidur sampai puas. Saat aku membuka pintu rumah tiba-tiba …

_**DDUUUAARR !**_

Bunyi balon meletus menyambutku dan ..

"welcome home Joongie , we are missing you so much!"

Eoh ?

Tak kusangka , ternyata Seuri , Junsu dan Changmin mengetahui kepulanganku. Mereka menyiapkan semua ini untuk menyambut kepulanganku. Aku terharu dan tak dapat membendung tangis bahagiaku. Aku pun sangat merindukan mereka. Kuhampiri mereka lalu kami berempat berpelukan. Saling melepaskan rindu yang lama terbendung. Appa dan eommaku tersenyum melihat kami. Mungkin mereka bahagia bisa melihatku kembali bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat yang sangat aku cintai. Sahabat yang dulu selalu ada untukku dan mereka akan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku.

"aku pun sangat merindukan kalian. Terimakasih kalian masih mengingatku"

Aku tak dapat membendung kebahagiaan ini. Tangisku pecah. Tapi ini adalah tangis kebahagiaan. Walaupun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dihatiku, tapi aku tak ingin mengingatnya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati momen bahagia ini. Aku tak ingin merusaknya hanya dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan merusak mood sahabat-sahabatku. Tuhan , terimakasih kau masih memberi kebahagiaan untukku ..

**End of Jaejoong POV**

"yya ! Park Sihoo jangan meletakkan lukisan itu disana ! letakkan di dekat tangga .. bla bla bla .." kasihan sekali namja yang bernama Park Sihoo itu , sejak pagi dia hanya mendapatkan omelan dari namja cantik yang sibuk mempersiapkan pameran lukisan pertama dan terakhirnya yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Mengapa yang terakhir ? karena setelah ini dia akan bekerja di perusahaan appa nya sebagai ketua tim pemasaran. Sedikit sedih karena dia tidak akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berkarya.

"nde , mianhamnida Jaejoong-sshi" namja cantik itu hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda bahwa dia memaafkan Park Sihoo.

"Jaejoong-ah , apakah sudah selesai ? kita harus ke butik untuk fitting baju pernikahan" Jaejoong memblikkan badan dan mendapati Park Sandara , sang calon istri berdiri di belakangnya dengan memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"ah , Dara-yah , nde aku sudah selesai , kajja" Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Sandara keluar dari gedung pameran.

_**Flashback**_

Tok tok tok .. "Joongie , apakah kau ada di dalam dear ?"

"nde eomma , masuk saja"

_**Cklek ..**_

Eomma Kim masuk ke dalam kamar jaejoong dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang duduk di balkon sambil melukis indahnya langit senja. Eomma Kim berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeluk putra semata wayangnya dari samping. "apa yang kau lukis eum?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang eomma. Eomma Kim melepaskan pelukannya lalu memindahkan kanvas Jaejoong kesamping agar dia bisa duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Setelah eomma Kim duduk , beliau menyerahkan amplop coklat besar kepda Jaejoong.

"ini apa eomma?" Jaejoong mengambil amplop itu dari tangan eommanya.

"buka saja dear , eomma harap kau menyetujui permintaan appa dan eomma setelah membuka isi amplop itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk , kemudian dia membuka amplop tersebut dengan tenang tanpa ada perasaan curiga ataupun takut. Saat amplop itu berhasil terbuka , Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat isi amplop yang ternyata adalah foto tiga yeoja cantik beserta biografinya.

"Park Sandara, Kim Hyun-a , Baek Suji. Siapa ketiga yeoja ini eomma?" jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"mereka adalah calon istrimu dear , pilihlah salah satu yang kau rasa cocok menjadi pendampingmu."

"istri ? maksud eomma , aku akan menikah ?" Jaejoong semakin terkejut.

Eomma Kim hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan sang aegya, ini semua sudah direncanakn sejak Jaejoong masih di Canada.

"tapi eomma , aku masih terlalu muda" Jaejoong meletakkan amplop berisi foto dan biodata itu di meja.

"itu bukan masalah dear , apakah kau tak ingin membahagiakan appa dan eomma , eoh?" eomma kim merajuk , lebih tepatnya _"pura-pura"_ merajuk.

"baiklah, aku akan mencari infromasi satu persatu informasi dari ketiga yeoja ini , dan kurasa aku mengetauhi siapa itu Park Sandara. Dia satu kampus denganku saat di Canada." Eomma Kim semakin mengembangkan senyumnya karena aksi merajuknya berhasil.

"eomma beri waktu 24 jam untuk memilih siapa yang akan beridiri di altar bersamamu bulan depan."

"mwo ? bulan depan ? secepat itukah eomma?"

"Joongie hwaitting!" kata eomma kim sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

_CUP ~_

Satu kecupan manis di pipi Jaejoong dari eomma Kim sebelum sang eomma pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terperangah di balkon kamar. Eomma Kim mengeluarkan senyum yang penuh arti saat mnutup pintu kamar , dan pastinya Jaejoong tak melihat senyum itu.

_**~ YUNJAE ~**_

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di Coffe Cojje bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang memakai long dress berwarna merah , high heels dengan warna senada , make up minimalis serta rambut hitam , panjang dan lurus dibiarkan menjuntai kebawah sehingga menambahkan kesan cantik dan elegan pada yeoja itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi dan terlibat dalam percakapan yang serius.

"mengapa kau memilihku Jae-ah? Sedangkan Hyun-a jauh lebih sexy dariku dan Suji jauh lebih muda dariku."

Itulah yang saat ini dibingungkan oleh Sandara. Dia bingung mengapa dia bisa sampai dipilih oleh Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sehingga dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya tersebut.

"itu karena kau sama denganku Dara-yah" Sandara hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"aku tahu , kau mencintai Minzy , yeoja yang selama ini menjadi sahabat terdekatmu. Hanya saja kau tak berani untuk mengakuinya dan juga kau takut Minzy akan menjauhimu jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, aniya?"

Sandara terperangah , dia terkejut karena ternyata Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang lesbi.

_***mianhae Sandara eonnie , ini hanya Fiction , saya tak bermaksud untuk melecehkan eonnie , jeongmal mianhae**_*

"aku sama sepertimu , karena aku juga adalah seorang Gay , tapi aku hanya mencintai satu namja , walaupun aku tak yakin apakah perasaan itu masih ada. Yang jelas aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada yeoja saat ini. Dan alasan kenapa aku memilihmu karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu dan kau pun tak akan bisa mencintaiku. Jadi kita tak akan menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain."

Penjelasan yang masuk akal bagi Sandara, dan dia bisa menerima alasan itu, karena dia memang masih sangat mencintai Minzy. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti semua rencana dan pilihan Jaejoong.

"Jadi , kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada bumonim mu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

_**Flashback End**_

Sandara keluar dari tempat ganti. Dia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang panjang dibagian belakang, sedangkan bahu indahnya dibiarkan terekspos , dia juga menggunakan tiara dan kain puih transparan di kepalanya , yang dipermanis dengan sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin itu dara-yah"

Sandara menundukkan kepalanya , tiba-tiba dia terlihat sedih dan tak bersemangat "jeongmal ? seandinya Minzy yang berkata seperti itu"

Jaejoong merasa bersalah melihat perubahan sikap Sandara akibat pujian yang meluncur bebas dari bibir kissable-nya. Jejoong berjalan menghampiri Sandara lalu memeluk yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Berharap dia bisa menenangkan hati Sandara dengan pelukannya. Sandara membalas pelukan Jaejoong yang menenangkan baginya. Dia sudah dan akan tetap menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kakak laki-lakinya walaupun sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istri Jaejoong.

"gomawo Jae-ah , kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku" Sandara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jaejoong , berusaha mencari ketenangan yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkan olehnya.

_**YunJae~**_

Jung Yunho sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang rumahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya , namun terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa susasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dia melempar kerikil ke dalam kolam ikan yang terdapat di taman yang indah nan luas itu. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan. Menyedihkan , dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seperti mayat hidup yang tak punya semangat lagi untuk hidup.

**Yunho POV**

Sudah empat tahun tapi mengapa kau tak kunjung kembali ? maafkan kebodohanku yang lebih mengutamakan rasa gengsi daripada perasaan cinta yang ku tepis jauh-jauh dari hatiku. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku Jae? Aku takut jika kau kembali perasaan itu telah musnah dari hatimu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika itu terjadi. Mianhae , aku sungguh mencintaimu Jae, aku tahu penantianku tak sebanding dengan usahamu untuk mendekatiku selama tiga tahun. Karena dulu aku terlalu jahat padamu. Maafkan aku Joongie , suatu saat jika kita bertemu lagi, aku berharap , semoga kau masih mencintaiku.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. Jebal dorawajyeo Jaejoongie … !"

"oppa , sedang apa kau disini? Menangisi kebodohanmu di masa lalu?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku saat aku mendengar suara Seuri di sampingku. Sejak kapan dia duduk disini ? ah , mungkin dia datang saat aku melamun tadi. Aku sedikit terheran karena dia membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tiket. Apakah itu untukku ? Molla ~

"ini , datanglah ke acara ini bersama eomma mu besok . Kau akan menemukan kejutan yang luar biasa disana"

Seuri menyerahkan tiket itu kepadaku , ku ambil tiket itu dari tangan Seuri. Ternyata itu adalah tiket Pameran Lukisan yang diadakan oleh HERO. Entah siapa itu Hero , aku tak peduli. Yang membuat aku tertarik adalah judul dari pameran tersebut "Your , My & Mine" sepertinya menarik.

"mengapa aku harus datang bersama eomma ? mengapa tidak dengan kau saja?"

"sudahlah , turuti saja apa yang aku katakana oppa , galke !"

Selalu begitu , sepupuku yang satu ini akan pergi saat dia sukses membuatku penasaran akan ucapannya. Aigoo ~ mengapa Yoochun bisa betah menjadi namjachingu dari sepupuku yang aneh itu. Hahaha , memikirkan mereka berdua saja membuatku ingin tertawa sekarang.

**End of Yunho POV**

Gedung yang bernuansa serba putih itu tampak ramai oleh para pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah seniman terbaik di Korea. Jaejoong , Appa Kim , Eomma Kim dan Sandara tampak sibuk menyapa para tamu yang datang. Pujian terus datang untuk Jaejoong dari para tamu karena keindahan lukisan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Seuri dan Yoochun nampak sangat mesra melihat satu persatu lukisan yang dipamerkan. Junsu dan Changmin mereka sedang asyik mencuri-curi pandang kepada yeoja-yeoja sexy dan sesekali mengajak yeoja-yeoja itu berkenalan.

Saat appa dan eomma Kim sedang asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu tamu , tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan soerang yeoja paruh baya yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"annyeonghasimnika Tuan dan Nyonya Kim , terimakasih karena telah mengundang saya dan putra saya dalam acara putra kalian" sapa nyonya Jung kepada appa dan eomma Kim.

"aigoo , Nyonya Jung! Sungguh kehormatan bagi kami karena anda bersedia hadir di acara putra kami. Ngomong-ngomong dimana putra anda?" eomma Kim membalas sapaan nyonya Jung dengan lembut dan ramah. Sesuai dengan kepribadian eomma Kim. Sedangkan pasangan Jae-Dara masih asyik mengobrol dengan tamu yang lain.

"dia sedang menemui sepupunya yang kebetulan berada disini , ah itu dia ! Yunnie , kemarilah!" nyonya Jung melambaikan tangannya , memberi isyarat kepada Yunho agar Yunho menghampirinya.

"nah , Tuan dan Nyonya Kim , ini adalah Jung Yunho , pewaris tunggal di keluarga Jung. Dan Yunho , keluarga Kim adalah rekan bisnis keluarga kita" Yunho membungkuk lalu memberi salam. "annyeonghasimnika , Jung Yunho Imnida"

"nde , kau tampan sekali Yunho , benarkan yeobo ?" appa Kim hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan eomma Kim. "ah ya , kau harus berkenalan dengan putraku , kurasa kalian seumuran."

"jinjja? Yunnie kau harus bisa menjadi teman yang baik , ne !" nyonya Jung nampak bahagia saat eomma Kim akan memperkenalkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie , Dara , kemari dear ada tamu special yang harus kalian temui!"

Jaejoong dan Sandara menoleh secara bersamaan saat mendengar panggilan dari eomma Kim.

DEG !

"Yunnie"

"Joongie"

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka akan dipertemukan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlari keluar menuju taman yang langsung diikuti oleh Yunho meninggalkan dara dan para orang tua yang terkejut melihat sikapnya. Kecuali eomma Kim yang justru mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kejadiaan itu.

Jaejoong duduk di bangku panjang. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam debaran jantungnya. Sedangkan Yunho duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan nampak tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat gugup saat ini.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Yunho masih terus memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin cantik, sementara Jaejoong masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya walau hanya sekedar untuk menatap Yunho.

"bogoshippeo Joongie" akhirnya Yunho lah yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Eoh ? Jaejoong terkejut saat yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh Jaejoong. bukan karena jaejoong tak ingin , tapi bagi jaejoong itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi sekarang ?

"jeongmal bogoshippeo. Kau pasti merasa aneh akan sikapku. Atau mungkin kau sudah menganggapku gila. Memang aku gila , aku gila karenamu Joongie. Selama empat tahun aku menunggu kepulanganmu dan sekarang kau ada dihadapanku. Ini sungguh keajaiban."

Deg .. deg .. deg .. deg .. deg.. !

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak ! bukan ini yang dia harapkan! Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"saranghae Jae , mianhae aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat kau meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu"

_**To Be Continue ..**_

Typo(s) bertebaran yorobun ..

Gyaaahhh ~ suer makin aneh aja ini ceritanya ..

Mianhae tapi saya benar-benar kehabisan inspirasi ..

Tolong tinggalkan jejak ye .. Gamsahamnida *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : __ (Egga)

_**Warning !**_

_**Typos , Freak story , alur kecepetan dan bahasanya gak beraturan !**_

**Last Chapter**

"_jeongmal bogoshippeo. Kau pasti merasa aneh akan sikapku. Atau mungkin kau sudah menganggapku gila. Memang aku gila , aku gila karenamu Joongie. Selama empat tahun aku menunggu kepulanganmu dan sekarang kau ada dihadapanku. Ini sungguh keajaiban."_

_Deg .. deg .. deg .. deg .. deg.. !_

_Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak ! bukan ini yang dia harapkan! Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya._

"_saranghae Jae , mianhae aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat kau meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu"_

**Chapter 3**

"chagiyaa .. ! hosh .. hosh .. hosh .."

Eoh ?

Jaejoong tersentak saat Sandara memanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sandara sedang mengatur nafasnya. 'ah, dia datang di saat yang tepat' itulah yang ada dipikiran jaejoong saat ini.

"mengapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?" Sandara mengerucutkan bibirnya imut , lalu dia duduk diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya , pertanda dia sedang bingung saat ini.

"mianhae baby" jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Sandara. "geurae , perkenalkan dia adalah Jung Yunho , teman semasa SMA ku , dan yeoja cantik ini adalah calon istriku Yun , Park Sandara"

_**DEG !**_

"cc..calon istri ?" sungguh , Yunho tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong sudah mempunyai yeoja pilihan yang akan menjadi pasangannya , dan secepat itu dia melepas perasaannya yang dulu hanya didedikasikan hanya untuk Yunho.

"nde , Sandara imnida .. bangap seumnida .." Sandara mengulum senyumnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut secara ragu oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang Sandara penuh kasih sayang. Membuat namja bermata musang itu mengepalkan tangannya. "baby , bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar ? ada yang perlu kami bicarakan"

"uunngg ? Oke! Jangan lama-lama ne .. galke!"

**CUP ~**

Satu kecupan singkat yang Jaejoong daratkan di bibir seksi Sandara dan hal itu sukses membuat namja tampan disebelahnya memanas. Setelah itu Sandara pergi meninggalkan pasangan YunJae dengan senyum yang mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Lagi-lagi hening. Setelah kepergian Sandara, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yunho sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya, dia mencoba menguatkan hatinya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong lagi. Sementara Jaejoong dia tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya saat dia bertemu Jaejoong. air mata bahagia , dan air mata kepedihan. Dadanya terasa sesak , ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sakit yang teramat di dada sebelah kirinya. Hingga dia tak mampu menahannya dan keluarlah isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir hatinya. Dan isakan tersebut sukses membuat Jaejoong menatap wajah tampannya.

"Yun , waeyo? Mengapa kau menangis ?" Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yunho , lalu mengelus pundak itu. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menenagkan hati Yunho. Tak pernah Jaejoong menyangka seorang namja seperti Yunho akan menangis.

Yunho mengusap airmatanya, lalu dia menoleh pada jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hendak berontak namun diurungkan karena dia tak tega saat melihat mata sayu Yunho yang penuh harap dan memendam kepedihan yang mendalam.

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajah putih mulus Jaejoong. menelusuri setiap lekuk indahnya yang baru disadari oleh Yunho saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya empat tahun yang lalu.

"katakana kau masih mencintaiku Jae" kata-kata itu terlontar dengan sendirinya dari bibir Yunho. Walaupun lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong membelakkan matanya dengan sempurna. Namun tak lama kemudian Jaejoong terdiam , dia menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Yunho agar dia tak semakin bersalah terhadap namja yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"mianhae Yun .. sayangnya aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan itu sudah hilang empat tahun yang lalu" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa asakit melihat tetesan air mata Yunho yang semakin deras, lalu tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan tangannya.

"aku tak percaya , dan jika memang itu benar , maka akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku" Yunho berdiri berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Saat dia berbalik air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Mewakili kesedihannya yang teramat dalam.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia hanya terpaku menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin jauh dan tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Aneh , Jaejoong merasa aneh. Apakah Yunho serius dengan ucapannya ? atau dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Jaejoong ? dan sepertinya Jaejoong harus berperang dengan batinnya sekarang.

**~ YUNJAE ~**

Jaejoong masuk kedalam Club malam bersama Junsu dan Changmin , dia memang sudah berjanji akan mentraktir mereka setelah acara pamerannya selesai. Hitung-hitung sambil bernostalgia dengan dua sahabat lelakinya itu. Empat tahun tak bertemu membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Saat dia masuk, dia sudah dikejutkan oleh pemandangan disudut ruangan yang menampakkan seorang namja tampan namun terlihat sangat berantakan. Kancing bajunya yang terbuka beberapa , rambutnya yang acak-acakan , tak lupa beberapa gelas minuman yang separuhnya sudah terlihat kosong dan yang paling mengejutkan dia adalah namja yang beberapa saat lalu bertemu dengannya.

"hoi ! berikan aku lagi Vodkanya ! namja tampan itu berteriak dengan lantangnya. Walaupun suaranya tak mendominasi musik yang dilantunkan oleh sang DJ.

Namja tampan yang malang. Saat ini dia tengah berada di Club untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Setiap malam akan dihabiskan olehnya di Club ditemani dengan berbagai macam minuman keras seakan-akan itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang Jung Yunho. Walaupun dia akan merasakan perih di perutnya , dia tak peduli. Karena baginya rasa sakit hati yang dulu diderita Jaejong karena perbuatannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang diderita olehnya.

Junsu dan Changmin menghampiri Yunho , namun tidak dengan Jaejoong yang lebih memilih berada di meja lain. Junsu merasa iba melihat keadaan Yunho yang seperti ini. Begitupula dengan Changmin , dia tak menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal sombong dan angkuh saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Saat Changmin akan mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan Yunho , tiba-tiba pergerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Changmin berbalik dan ternyata Park Yoochun yang sedang mencegahnya.

"jangan ganggu dia, biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Agar dia mampu mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang menyesak di dada nya."

"tapi hyung.."

"sst, tidak ada tapi-tapi an" belum sempat changmin selesai memprotes , namun Yoochn terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. " aku mengenal dia lebih jauh dibanding kalian. Dan bukannya kaian dulu tak pernah peduli kepada Yunho?"

Mata Junsu dan Changmin terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Walaupun dalam hati mereka membenarkan perkataan sahabat Yunho tersebut.

"apakah Jaejoong yang menyuruh kalian?" Yoochun berjalan lalu duduk disamping Yunho, sebenarnya dia merasa tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Yunho sudah mabuk berat , sehingga dia tak menyadari ada tiga namja yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"sampaikan pada Jaejoong , sudah empat tahun Yunho seperti ini. Dan jangan lupa bahwa Yunho yang sekarang bukanlah Yunho yang dulu. Dia sudah menyadari perasaannya dan dia sagat menyesal saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya" hhhhhh. Yoochun mengeambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "lebih baik klian pergi sebelum-

**PRANG !**

"Yunhoo !"

Yoochun terkejut melihat Yunho melempar gelas yang dia pegang ke arah Junsu dan Changmin. Beruntung mereka berdua bisa menghindari lemparan tersebut.

"pergi kalian ! PERGII ! aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghh !" Yunho berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu memukul kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Dia beteriak lagi, namun teriakan frustasi yang dia lontarkan.

**BUGH ~**

"Jae hyung !" Jaejoong memukul rahang sebelah kanan milik Yunho hingga membuat Yunho limbung , namun Yoochun berhasil menyangga tubuhnya.

Keributan pun terjadi, sehingga pemilik club yang ternyata adalah Kim Hyung Joon , teman Jaejoong saat SMP datang menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah , gwenchana ?"

"kosongkan tempat ini segera , termasuk kalian Junsu dan Changmin!" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Tangannya mengepal dan dia menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan membuncah. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kim Hyung Joon untuk mengosongkan club itu , dan sekarang tinggallah Yoochun , Jaejoong dan Yunho di dalam club. Sedangkan Kim Hyun Joong dan beberapa pegawai club lebih memilih berada di ruangan masing-masing.

Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang sekarang , sedangkan Yunho , setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Jaejoong tadi , kesadarannya langsung hilang. Mungkin banyaknya alcohol yang dia minum juga berpengaruh.

Yoochun membaringkan Yunho di sofa , lalu dia berdiri seakan mengisyaratkan agar jaejoong menggantikan posisinya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong pun duduk di samping tubuh Yunho , dia mengamati seiap jengkal tubuh Yunho.

"mengapa dia sangat menjijikkan eoh?" Entah setan mana yang merasuki tubuh Jaejoong sehingga dia melontarkan kalimat yang kejam.

"dia tidak menjijikkan Jae , dia anak yang malang" Yoochun tak menyangka jaejoong akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah , lalu dia berdiri berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun saat dia akan melangkah , tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Yunho memanggil dirinya.

'Jae-ah , Boojae ..'

Jaejoong menatap Yunho , matanya masih terpejam. Sepertinya dia sedang mengigau.

"lihatlah Jae , dia sangat mencintaimu tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa dia sangat menderita saat ini ? Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan jaejoong.

"apa peduliku ? sudahlah lebih baik kau bawa pulang namja pabbo ini ! galke ~" well , sepertinya jaejoong memang sudah tak mempunyai hati untuk namja tampan bermata musang tersebut. Ckckck Yunho yang malang~

_**~ YUNJAE ~**_

Pukul empat pagi. Dan Jaejoong belum juga berhasil memjamkan matanya. Dia gelisah , memikirkan keadaan Yunho , sebenarnya Jaejoong tak tega melihat Yunho seperti itu. Namun dia juga tak mungkin bersikap baik kepadanya. Karena Jaejoong sendiri masih terlalu takut untuk Jatuh Cinta lagi kepada namja tampan itu. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat dia berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat kalender yang ada di meja dekat ranjang Queen size nya. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Agustus , itu berarti sudah satu minggu dia di Seoul. Dan pernikahannya dengan Sandara park hanya tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah undangan pernikahan di sebelah kalender itu. Undangan pernikahan berwana merah yang berbentuk seperti buku diary. Cover depannya dipasang foto Jaejoong dan Sandara yang diambil di sekitar sungai Han. Dan terdapat pita putih yang mempermanis undangan itu. Tak lupa tulisan yang berwarna gold yang melengkapi visual undangan itu.

_The Wedding_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_And_

_Park Sandara_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya , akan tetapi bukan untuk tidur, namun untuk berfikir apakah jalan yang dia pilih ini sudah benar. Disatu sisi dia memang menerima pernikahan ini. Namun disisi lain dia merasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya dan itu terasa sangat berat. Saking beratnya Jaejoong sampai berfikir apakah dia mampu menjalani hari esok dan seterusnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong tertidur sambil memeluk undangan pernikahannya, mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena seharian ini dia bekerja sangat keras untuk pameran lukisannya dan juga hari ini dia telah dipertemukan dengan namja yang dulu pernah menyinggahi hatinya sekaligus mengecewakan dirinya.

Sepertinya sepuluh hari kedepan akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Jaejoong dan juga Yunho ..

**To Be Continue ..**

Ceritanya jelek ? maklum saya masih **AMATIRAN** ..

Aigoo , mianhae kalau pendek .. ini saya mencuri waktu di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda saya :D

Saya harap teman-teman tetap bersedia mereview dan menyumbangkan jempolnya meskipun ceritanya mengecewakan ..

Gamsahamnida .. *HUG


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : (Egga)

_**Warning !**_

_**Typos , Freak story , alur kecepetan dan bahasanya gak beraturan !**_

Chapter 4

Jung Yunho nampak ceria pagi ini. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum menawannya yang diyakini mampu meluluhkan hati para yeoja.

"Annyeonghasimnika sajang-nim"

Lee Hyeorin selaku sekretaris Yunho memberi salam kepada atasan yang sangat dikaguminya. Dia tersenyum lega karena yunho telah bersedia kembali mengurus perusahaan lagi. Seperti yang kita ketahui beberapa waktu yang lalu Yunho enggan untuk datang ke perusahaan dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di PUB.

Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya , namun sebelum itu dia terlebih dahulu memberikan senyum kepada sekretarsinya yang telah menyapa dirinya. Yunho menduduki kursi kebesarannya. Diatas meja terdapat name tag yang menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah seorang President Director di perusahaan ini.

Yunho mengangkat gagang telepon , lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan sekretarisnya. "Hyeorin-shi , tolong buatkan aku secangkir kopi lalu datanglah keruanganku".

_**TAK**_

Yunho menaruh gagang telepon itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kebesarannya. Dia memejamkan mata seakan memikirkan sesuatu namun bibir hatinya tak berhenti menyunggigkan senyum. Sedang bahagia eoh ?

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"masuk" Yunho menginterupsi. Tak lama kemudian masuk lah Hyeorin dengan membawa secangkir kopi dan buku agenda berwarna merah cerah yang disampul depannya terdapat tulisan "SCHEDULE". Dari judulnya saja bisa kita simpulkan bahwa di dalam agenda tersebut berisi semua jadwal dan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sajangnim nya.

"annyeonghasimnika Sajangnim , ini kopinya maaf anda telah menunggu lama." Hyeorin menunduk meminta maaf kepada Yunho setelah menaruh kopi di meja kerja Yunho.

"Gwenchana , jja duduklah" Hyeorin pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan meja kerja Yunho.

"permisi Sajangnim , jika saya boleh bertanya , apa yang membuat Sajangnim kembali ke perusahaan?"

"hahahahaha" Yunho tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan dari sekretarisnya itu. Dia tidak terlihat tersinggung atau marah , justru dia ingin menceritakan semuanya agar sekretarisnya bersedia membimbingnya dan semua rencana yang telah di susun berjalan dengan lancar lalu selesai sebelum 10 hari kedepan.

"ehem" Yunho berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya. "aku melakukan semua ini karena eomma membuat perjanjian denganku."

Hyeorin mengeritkan dahinya pertanda dia bingung. "perjanjian ? maksud Sajangnim?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. "geurae , eomma menantangku , jika aku berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Kwon , maka eomma akan melamarkan seseorang yang aku cintai."

"jadi , orang yang selama ini dikabarkan berada di Canada itu sudah kembali Sajangnim ?"

Bukan rahasia umum bagi semua karyawan di perusahaan Jung , semua mengetahui bahwa Sajangnim mereka mencintai seorang namja cantik yang sedang melanjutkan study nya di Canada. Dan bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi karyawan disana bahwa Yunho adalah seorang Gay. Dan fakta itu sempat membuat para wanita menghembuskan nafas kekecewaan karena pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk bisa berkencan dengan seorang Jung Yunho.

"lalu , apakah Sajangnim sudah bertemu dengan.." hyeorin menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia tidak tahu siapa nama namja yang dicintai oleh Sajangnimnya.

"Kim Jaejoong , namanya Jaejoong , Hyeorin-sshi"

"ah, mianhamnida Sajangnim , apakah anda sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong-sshi ?"

Raut ceria diwajah Yunho berubah menjadi sendu. Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah tampan itu. "nde, aku sudah bertemu dengannya, tapi.."

"tapi apa Sajangnim?"

"tapi dia sudah memiliki calon istri , dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah"

Hyeorin ternganga mendengar berita tersebut. Dia bisa melihat nada kekecewaan saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu , dan juga binar mata Yunho semakin meredup. Hyeorin mampu memahami perasaan sajangnimnya. Empat tahun menunggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Akan tetapi sekian lama menunggu lalu kita dipertemukan kembali dengan fakta yang yang pahit, bukaknkah itu sangat menyakitkan?

"jika saya boleh tahu , siapa nama yeoja yang akan dinikahi oleh Jaejoong-sshi ?"

"Sandara , Park Sandara."

"MWO? Ppaark .. Ss-Sandara?" Hyeorin terkejut bukan main.

"wae? Apa kau mengenal dia ? Yunho bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Dia sepupuku Sajangnim"

Lalu Hyeorin pun menceritakan semua tentang Sandara , tak lupa tentang fakta bahwa Sandara adalah seorang lesbian dan dia mencintai teman satu kampusnya yang bernama Minzi. Tidak heran jika Hyeorin mengetahui seluk beluk Sandara , karena Hyeorin adalah tempat Sandara mencurah kan seluruh isi sendiri masih tak percaya bahwa Sandara akan menikah dengan Jaejoong, karena Sandara tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan tentang ini. Berdasarkan pemikiran Yunho , Jaejoong yang dulu adalah seorang Gay , dan Sandara yang ternyata adalah seorang lesbian apa mungkin mereka berdua secepat itu sembuh dari kelainan seksnya? Mendengar fakta baru ini , Yunho menyeringai penuh arti. Sekumpulan cara untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali , sudah menari-nari di dalam otakya.

Semoga rencanamu berhasil JUNG !

_**~ YUNJAE ~**_

"Seuri-ah , apa jadwalku setelah ini ?"

Kim Jaejoong sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik appa nya. Dia menjabat sebagai kepala devisi pemasaran. Dan Hwang Seuri yang berstatus sahabatnya dan adik sepupu dari Jung Yunho lebih memilih untuk menjadi sekretaris Jaejoong karena dia ingin membantu Jaejoong di perusaaan daripada dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah karena Yoochun a.k.a calon suaminya tak mengizinkan Seuri untuk bekerja. Akan tetapi , kalau sudah menyangkut Jaejoong, Park Yoochun sudah tak bisa melarang calon istrinya itu.

"hari ini anda ada meeting dengan Jung Yunho , untuk menandatangani iklan selanjutnya Teamjang-nim" Seuri menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat sopan mengingat Jaejoong adalah atasannya di kantor.

"hahahahahahahaha" Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gaya bicara Seuri yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Seuri sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong "Mengapa anda tertawa timjang-nim?"

Tawa Jaejoong semakin membahana akibat kebingungan Seuri. Merasa diledek Seuri mengram , mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku nya memutih.

"yya ! Kim Jaejoong ! berhenti tertawa atau kau akan menemui Yunho sendirian siang ini !"

Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Akan tetapi dia tersenyum, sepertinya dia tak tersinggung dibentak oleh Seuri.

"aku hanya belum terbiasa mendengarmu berbicara formal seperti itu Seuri-ah, itu terdengar sangat lucu, bwuahahahahaha"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawanya saat Seuri mendelikkan matanya.

"apakah aku perlu memanggilmu biseo-nim , huh? Jika sedang berdua denganku , berbicaralah seperti biasa Seuri-ah , tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu , arratji?"

Seuri tak menjawab , kesal eoh ?

"yya ! Park Jidat! Mengapa kau diam saja , hmm?

Seuri hanya memutar bola matanya pertanda dia jenuh. Mentang-mentang dia akan menjadi istri Park Yoochun yang terkenal dengan panggilan Jidat Lebar karena jidatnya memang seluas bandara Seokarno-Hatta (?) dia jadi terkena imbas nya. Poor Seuri .. ngahahahaha :D

"arra , arra .. huh , menyebalkan !" seuri mencibir dan itu sukses membuat jaejoong tertawa (lagi).

"baiklah , siapkan semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan , satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke Coffe Cojje. Hubungi perusahaan Jung agar perwakilannya tak datang terlambat."

"nde Teamjang-nim !"

Seuri membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong.

_**~YUNJAE~**_

_**Srak .. Srak .. Srak ..**_

Bunyi kertas yang dibolak-balikkan menghiasi Café itu. Yeah saat ini sedang ada dua orang namja yang duduk saling berhadapan. Namja yang cantik terihat sedang membolak-balikkan kertas dan sesekali membaca bagian yang dianggap penting. Sedangkan namja yang tampan, tampak serius memandangi makhluk yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Seakan-akan dia sedang melihat seorang bidadari yang turun daru surga.

Lama mereka terdiam, menikmati aktifitas masing-masing sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang mereka pesan. Lama keheningan itu tercipta hingga akhirnya Yunho membuka suara karena dia sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini.

"ehem" dia berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya dan mengurangi rasa sedikit rasa gugupnya.

"masih lama membacanya , aku jadi seperti kacung Jae" wajah Yunho datar saat mengatakan itu , hanya saja hatinya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut imut yang sukses membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"tidak ada masalah dengan semua ini , baiklah aku akan menandatanganinya karena aku akan sibuk setelah ini" Jaejoong meletakkan map itu dimeja lalu menandatangani perjanjian yng tertera di dalamnya.

"oke , karena ini sudah selesai , dan kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor sekarang."

Sret ..

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong saat dia hendak melangkah pergi , saking kuatnya sampai-sampai Jaejoong jatuh terduduk lagi. Jaejoong meringis menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya akibat kuatnya cengkraman dari Yunho.

"ssakkkiitt yun … llepas!" bukannya melepas Yunho malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"JUNG YUNHO !" Jaejoong berteriak dengan lantang meluapkan segala amarahnya. Tak peduli itu di tempat umum karena Café itu milik appa nya.

"tidak akan sebelum kau menciumku Boo"

"MWO ? micheoseo ? mengapa kau memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu eoh ? aku punya nama sendiri pabbo ! dan siapa yang sudi menciummu hum ? aku memang mencintaimu dan itu samapai sek-" ups! Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terbelalak , hampir saja dia keceplosan , dan jika dia sampai mengucapkan kalimat itu dari sekian sumpah serapahnya maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Dan itu akan membuat Jung Yunho merasa menang.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Mata musang itu terlihat tajam namun hangat. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menyeringai dan seringaian itulah yang semakin membuat Jaejoong merasa takut dan luluh (?).

Alasan mengapa Jaejoong bersikap acuh terhadap yunho hanya satu. Dia takut jatuh cinta lagi saat dia sedang bersama namja tampan yang memiliki sejuta pesona itu. Berkali-kali dia harus menahan sesak didadanya karena dia tak bisa memeluk tubuh kokoh milik Yunho. Saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya pun , perasaan Jaejoong teramat sangat bimbang. Di satu sisi dia masih sangat kecewa dan sakit hati akibat statement yang dia lontarkan oleh Yunho saat mereka masih SMU dulu. Tapi Jaejoong juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa rasa cinta itu masih ada. Debaran didadanya itu masih terasa dan , kenyamanan yang dia dapatkan saat dia berdekatan dengan Yunho pun masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja rasa kecewa dan sakit hati itu lebih mendominasi.

"apa maksud dari kalimat terakhirmu Jae? Katakan dengan jelas!" yunho melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatap keluar jendela. Melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang semakin menambah pusing dikepalanya.

"tidak ada maksud JUNG! Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Jaejoong berdiri lalu berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Yunho dia masih tetap duduk, memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong yang membuatnya bingung namun memberi sedikit harapan (?).

"Yunho-yah.." Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam café untuk meminta bantuan Yunho. Namun si beruang yang dimintai tolong dia tak bergeming. Tak menjawab sama sekali bahkan menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat Jaejoong.

"Yun .. Yunho .." Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yunho namun belum berhasil membuat Yunho sadar. Melamun eoh ?

"yya BERUANG JELEK !"

"OMO !" Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan jaejoong yang begitu keras dan pas di telinganya. Hampir saja dia marah kalau saja dia tidak tahu bahwa yang meneriakinya adalah Jaejoong , orang yang dicintainya.

"mengapa kau melamun eoh ?" Jaejoong berdecak pinggang seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang nakal.

"aniyo , aku tak melamun. Geundae , bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang Jae ? mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini ?"

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya. Okelah kali ini harus rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya daripada dia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Karen dia menyuruh Seuri meletakkan handphone dan dompetnya di dalam mobil Jaejoong. sedangkan mobil Jaejoong sedang dipakai oleh Seuri.

"mm , apakah aku boleh menumpang di mobilmu? Handphone dan dompetku tertinggal dirumah dan mobilku dibawa oleh sepupumu" jawab jaejoong sedikit berbohong. jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun dia malu sekali karena dia harus meminta tolong pada Yunho.

"bwuahahahahahahaha " Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

"ya ya ya , tertawalah sampai kau merasa puas JUNG !" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. *kawaii*

"apa kau serius Jae mau ikut pulang denganku ? apa hatimu sudah terbuka Jae?" Yunho berkata dengan santainya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong sedang menahan kesalnya.

"yeah , kali ini kau menang JUNG !" Jaejoong melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"hahaha , kajja ini sudah malam" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan itu sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar tak karuan.

'can you feel my heartbeat yun?' itulah yang ada di otak jaejoong saat ini. Benar dia memang masih mencintai Yunho. Tapi dia tak ingin dengan mudahnya Yunho mendapatkan dirinya. Ya , dia akan membuat Yunho mengalami apa yang dialaminya dulu. *apakah itu akan berhasil Jae? Semoga saja , ngahahahahahahah*

_**~ YUNJAE ~**_

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya tidak terlalu cepat , karena dia ingin berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong. yah , ini kesempatan yang langka bukan ? dan Yunho tak akan melepaskan begitu saja kesempatan ini. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk tidur melainkan untuk berfikir dan juga berusaha untuk meredam debaran lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. namun Jaejoong masih enggan untuk turun dari mobil Yunho. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Yunho. Yunho pun tak menyuruh Jaejoong turun. Karena dia sendiri merasa diuntungkan dengan kondisi ini. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan dengan Yunho.

"Yun .." Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya agar dia bisa menghadap Yunho.

"ne boo , waeyo? Sahut Yunho tanpa menoleh kepada jaejoong.

"sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu JUNG , telingaku iritasi saat mendengarnya."

"ahaha , aniyo .. itu sangat imut boo, sudah-sudah tadi kau mau bicara apa eum ?"

Jaejoong meremas ujung kaos nya pertanda dia gugup (?)."apa yang membuat kau berubah seperti ini ? bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku dahulu bahwa kau bukan seorang GAY ?"

_**DEG**_

Yunho terkejut , namun dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dia tahu cepat atau atau lambat Jaejoong pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Sejujurnya dia belum siap jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun , nasi telah menjadi bubur dan dia tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Seperti halnya Yunho, dia sudah terjatuh dalam jurang yang curam dan dia tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi. Untuk sejenak Yunho terdiam. Dia merangkai jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pada Jaejoong. dia ingin jawabannya terdengar sempurna dan tidak akan menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong sedikitpun. Karena dia bukan lagi Jung Yunho yang kasar dan suka membentak-bentak seperti dulu.

"haaaaahhh .. baiklah kurasa dugaanku benar. Kau tak lebih dari seorang penge-"

"karena aku mencintaimu Boo" jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun yunho sudah memotongnya dengan melontarkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Jaejoong ternganga.

"aku mencintaimu , dan aku menyesal karena dulu aku tak mau untuk mengakui itu. Aku bingung dengan diriku. Saat kau memperhatikanku , mengikutiku , selalu hadir di sekitarku sebenarnya hatiku merasa hangat dan bahagia , hanya saja egoku yang tak mau mengakui semua itu. Rasa gengsi yang terlalu besar mengalah kan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang ada dihatiku saat kau disisiku."

Pernyataan yang tak di duga. Baik oleh Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia mengucapkan itu. Semua itu mengalir apa adanya dari hati Yunho. Sedangkan jaejoong , dia terkejut .. tak menyangka bahwa Yunho seperti itu. Akan tetapi dia belum luluh. Masih kurang pembuktian dari Yunho baginya.

"buktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku Yun." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Yunho yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Sreett ..

"Yya – mmhh" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lalu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir kissable milik Jaejoong. jaejoong melototkan matanya karena terkejut bukan main dan tangannya tak berhenti memukul dada bidang Yunho. Sedangkan tangan Yunho berada di pinggang Jaejoong , menahannya agar Jaejoong tak bisa lepas dalam situasi ini. Lama kelamaan Jaejoong terhanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan Yunho. Matanya yang semula melotot kini terpejam dengan sempurna dan tangannya yang tadinya memukul dada bidang Yunho sekarang sudah mengalung di leher Yunho. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya memberikan akses bagi lidah Yunho agar bisa mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulut Jaejoong dan bertarung dengan lidah milik Jaejoong.

Untuk saat ini , biarlah Jaejoong mernikmatinya. Biarlah dia sedikit munafik. Karena sejujurnya inilah yang diimpikan sejak dulu. Merasakan bibir tebal Yunho menjilat , menghisap dan lidah Yunho yang meliuk-liuk di dalam mmulutnya , mengabsen satu-persatu giginya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong sehingga dada mereka saling beradu dan pada saat itu pula manhood mereka yang sudah mengeras saling bergesekan. Menimbulkan sensasi yang tiada duanya bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Merasa pasokan oksigen mereka telah habis , Yunho pun melepaskan ciumannya. Namun dia tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho. Sehingga mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sandara , maka aku akan menikahimu"

"Yeeeeeeee? mmhh , akkkhhh?"

_**To Be Continue ..**_

Haishh , hanya ini yang bisa saya sajikan malam ini ..

Mian jika mengecewakan..

Saya harap chingu-deul bersedia meninggalkan jejak dan menyumbangkan satu jempol kalian untuk karya abal-abal ini ..

Gamsahaeyo :*

*BIG HUG*


	5. Chapter 5

Title : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : (Egga)

_**Warning !**_

_**Typos , Freak story , alur kecepetan dan bahasanya gak beraturan !**_

Chapter 5

Cit cit cit cit …

Kicau burung dipagi hari terdengar sangat merdu. Membuat seorang namja cantik terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Menggeliat, menguap, kemudian mengadaptasikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya, oh jika ada yang melihatnya maka dapat dipastikan orang itu akan langsung terpesona saat melingkah tingkah namja cantik ini.

Namja cantik a.k.a Jung *ups!* Kim Jaejoong ini mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur Queen size miliknya, menyandarkan puggungnya dikepala ranjang, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman. Matanya menatap langit-langit dikamarnya. Tak terlupakan senyum indah bak malaikat yang bertengger di bibir plum miliknya. Menerawang, menginngat kejadian semalam dimana rencananya berjalan dengan sangat mulus.

_**Flashback**_

"Teamjang-nim, meeting anda dengan presdir perusahaan Jung ditunda. Tidak jadi jam dua siang melainkan jam tujuh malam di Coffee Cojje."

"Seuri-ah, nanti kau tak perlu mengantarku menemui Beruang gila itu, aku akan pergi sendiri, kau bawalah mobil, handphone serta dompetku." Jaejoong menyeringai.

"ye? Maksud anda? Lalu anda akan pulang dengan siapa Teamjang-nim? Jangan bilang bahwa….. mwo? Seuri membelalakkan matanya. Dia terkejut, tentu saja! Sepertinya secretaries Jaejoong yang cantik nan pintar ini mengetahui sesuatu dibalik seringaian yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong tadi.

"nde, kurasa nanti adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai rencanaku Seuri-ah. Akan kubuat hatinya melayang tinggi, lalu akan kuhempaskan kebumi! Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa, tawa yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya Jaejoong kita yang manis dan manja telah berubah menjadi Jaejoong yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

"gomawo yun, atas tumpangan dan … ciumannya" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan dibalas oleh Yunho dengan senyuman yang lembut pula.

"nde, jja cepatlah masuk, ini sudah malam"

"ye" Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho. "Josimeyo nde, jangan ngebut" pesan Jaejoong saat dia sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Kemudian Yunho menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

_**Flashback end**_

Hahahahaahahha , betapa bodohnya kau JUNG! Dengan mudahnya kau masuk kedalam perangkapku. Yah, walaupun aku harus merelakan bibirku." Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi besar, menghilangkan noda yang akibat ….

_**I love you ~**_

_**I love you ~**_

Langkah Jeajoong terhenti saat ringtone lagu 2NE1 mengalun indah dari handphone putih bersticker hello kitty miliknya. Jaejoong menghampiri handphone nya yang terletak di meja rias.

'_**Sandara Caling'**_

"yoboseyo" sapa Jaejoong

[oh Jaejong-ah, apa kau bisa menemuiku siang ini?]

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "waeyo Dara? Apakah ada masalah?"

[nde, ini soal undangan pernikahan kita]

"undangan pernikahan?"

[umm]

Hening sesaat , namun keduanya masih tersambung dalam telefon.

"baiklah, kita bertemu pagi ini, karena siang ini aku akan sangat sibuk. Kutunggu kau di heaven Café jam Sembilan pagi"

[arraso, oke bye]

"bye"

_**Pik**_

'undangan pernikahan? Ada masalah apa dengan undangan pernikahan?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati sebelum dia menyibukkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

_**~YunJae~**_

Seorang yeoja cantik a.k.a Sandara Park terlihat menunggu seseorang di dalam sebuah Café. Sesekali matanya melihat pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Dan berbanyak kali dia menghela nafas. Gelisah karena orang yang ditunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"aigoo, Kim Jaejoong katanya jam sembilan, tapi sampai jam setengah sepuluh kau belum datang juga, awas kau! Haaaahhhhh ~" lagi-lagi Sandara menghela nafas, menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan.

"aah itu dia!" mata Sandara berbinar seketika saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja diikuti seorang yeoja yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"mianhae Dara-yah, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, jadinya aku sedikit terlambat menemuimu." Kata Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersaah sedikitpun.

"mwo? Kau bilang sedikit terlambat? Tiga puluh lima menit kau bilang sedikit? Mongchungi!"

"hahahahahahahahaha" tawa Jaejoong meledak melihat tunangannya merajuk. Yah, baginya mengerjai Sandara adalah hiburan tersendiri. Jaejoong terus tertawa sampai melupakan bahwa secretaris cantiknya masih berdiri dan belum dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang atasan. Haha poor Seuri.

"Seuri-sshi , mengapa masih berdiri? Silahkan duduk, maklumi saja atasanmu ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan" Seuri tersenyum pada Sandara, alam hatinya dia bersyukur akhirnya ada yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"OMO, mianhae ne Seuri-ah, aku melupakanmu"

"cih" Seuri hanya mencibir menghadapi atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sengaja ingin mengerjai dirinya.

"ah , baiklah kita kembali ke tujuan awal datang ketempat ini, Dara-yah , sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan undangan pernikahan kita? Jaejoong dan Sandara segera memposisikan diri mereka senyaman mungkin karena perbincangan serius telah dimulai.

"begini, aku sudah menyebarkan undangan pernikahan kita pada seluruh kerabat keluargaku , teman-teman kita dan kerabat keluargamu." Sandara berhenti untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"nde , lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

Sandara mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pernikahan dari dalam tasnya lalu meletakkan diatas meja.

"ige ?"

"nde, undangannya sisa satu, sedangkan eomma kim berkata bahwa undangan dipesan sesuai dengan jumlah tamu yang diundang. Mungkin ada salah satu kerabat dari keluargamu yang tak kuketahui. Karena seluruh kerabat dari keluargaku serta teman-teman kita baik yang di Korea maupun Canada sudah menerima undangan pernikahan kita" Sandara menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"aah , Jung Yunho!" teriak Seuri. "nde! Aku yakin kau melupakan Jung Yunho Sandara-sshi"

"gotcha! Kau benar Seuri-ah,Beruang gila itu pasti belum menerima undangan ini." Sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Seuri-ah, cepat kau kirim undangan ini ke sepupu gilamu itu, dan pastikan dia menerimanya hari ini, arra? Dan kau Dara-yah, tak perlu khawatir lagi, istirahatlah agar saat hari pernikahan kita nanti kau tak jatuh sakit."

"nde arraso!" seru Duo _'S'_ a.k.a Sandara dan Seuri bersamaan.

_**~YunJae~**_

"Hyeorin-sshi, datang keruanganku sekarang dan jangn lupa bawa semua surat dan undangan yang datang hari ini."

Beruang gila a.k.a Jung Yunho terlihat sangat sibuk. Terbukti dengan tumpukan tinggi map yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sepertinya presdir baru ini direpotkan oleh berbagai macam proposal yang harus ditanda tangani olehnya dan harus selesai siang ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menyelesaikannya semalam. Hanya saja semalam dia tak bisa melakukannya karena di otaknya hanya ada Jaejoong , Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. secara otomatis otak dan pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh bayangan Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan mengorbankan pekerjaan kantornya.

_**Tok .. tok .. tok ..**_

_**Ckleekk~**_

"mianhae Sajang-nim, saya sedikit lama karena ada undangan yang baru saja masuk." Hyeorin membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf pada atasannya.

"gwenchana, sekarang bacakan satu persatu undangan itu." Perintah Yunho.

"nde Sajang-nim. Yang pertama dari Perusahaan Choi mengundang anda untuk datang dalam acra peresmian hotel baru mereka yang berda di Jeju, yang kedua dari perusahaan Park mengundng anda untuk datang dalam acara pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan mereka di Bussan, bla bla bla"

Hyeorin menyebutkan satu persatu undangan yang berada ditangannya sampai tersisa satu undangan ditangannya, dan itu membuat dahinya berkerut pertanda dia bingung dengan undangan yang ada ditangnnya.

"mengapa berhenti? Apakah sudah selesai?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia heran melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak pada wajah secretaris seksinya. Pandangnnya terjatuh pada tangan Hyeorin yng masih menggenggam satu undangan tersisa, membuat berjuta pertanyaan hilir muik didalam otaknya.

"Hyeorin-sshi, waeyo? Apa yang salah dengan undangan itu?" Tanya Yunho yang kedua kali, namun masih tak ada respon dari Hyeorin. Karena rasa penasarannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya Yunho berdiri dari singgahsananya lalu mengambil undangan yang berada ditangan Hyeorin.

"Sajang-nim, jangan-"

Terlambat, Hyeorin terlambat menghentikan Yunho. Undangan itu sukses berpindah ke tangan Yunho, Hyeorin hanya bisa berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi apa setelah ini. Namun tuhan tak mengabulkan do'anya.

Karena dia dapat melihat Mata Yunho terbelalak seketika saat melihat tulisan di sampul undangan itu.

_The Wedding_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_And_

_Park Sandara_

_**Bruk~**_

"apa maksud semua ini , apa maksud semua ini Boo! Maldo andweee!" Yunho berteriak seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan. Hyeorin ikut merasa sedih melihat Sajang-nim nya seperti itu. Dia ingin membantu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Yunho yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Yunho terus berteriak dan menangis, dia mengrti sekarang bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Dia menyesal mengapa dia dulu mengacuhkan perasaan Jaejoong. Yang justru membuat Jaejoong meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia sempat berfikir betapa bodohnya ia yang telh menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Jaejoong. Ya, dia begitu bodohnya menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Jaejoong. Dia terus menangis sampai dering handphonenya menyadarkan dirinya.

'_**My Boojae Calling'**_

"Hyeorin-sshi , kau bisa kembali keruanganmu sekarang"

"nde Sajang-nim" Hyeorin pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dengan perasaan 'kasihan'.

"yoboseyo" Yunho menerima telepon dari Jaejoong dengan suara puraunya akibat menangis.

[hai Yun, apa kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahanku?]

"nde, chukkae"

[wae? Kau terlihat tak berbaghagia hari ini, apa ada masalah dengan perusahaanmu]

Air mata Yunho menetes semakin deras, hatinya bagaikan tertusuk oleh jutaan belati. Ow , ow, ow .. sepertinya Jaejoong sudah keterlaluan saat ini.

"aniyo, hanya saja aku sedang flu hari ini" kilah Yunho

[ah arra, jangan lupa datang nde, kutunggu kedatanganmu besok lusa, bye!]

Sambungan pun terputus. Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah tampannya, mencoba untuk meredam suara tangisannya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, terlalu sakit hingga dia tak mampu meredam tangisannya dan berakhir dengan isakan keras yang keluar dari bibir hatinya hingga terdengar dari luar ruangan Yunho.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri di luar ruangan Yunho ikut merasakan kesedihan putranya.

_**PRANG~**_

_**DEG !**_

Eomma Jung segera memasuki ruangan putranya saat mendengar suara pecahan dari dalam ruangan. Dan hatinya menjadi semakin sakit melihat keadaan puutranya dan sebuah pigora yang didalamnya terdapat foto seorang namja cantik tengah tersenyum bahagia, yang tak berbentuk lagi.

"Arrrrghhhhh !" Yunho berteriak bak singa yang mengamuk, membuat eomma Jung merasa takut akan keadaan putranya. Eomma Jung mencoba mendekati Yunho, beliau berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Yunho yang terduduk lemas dilantai.

Melihat putranya menangis seperti itu, membuat eomma Jung merasa gagal sebagai sosok seorang ibu yang baik dan bisa diandalkan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

Eomma Jung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yunho, beliau memeluk Yunho yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk sang putra. Tak lama kemudian tangis Yunho mulai mereda, eomma Jung melepas pelukannya, menatap putranya yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"dear, ada apa hum? Mau bercerita?"

Yunho menunjukkan undangan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Sandara kepada eomma Jung. Eomma Jung tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yunho, dia pikir Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho dan kembali ke Korea karena ingin melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Tapi ternyata semua dugaan eomma Kim salah, Jaejoong benar-benar akan menikahi Sandara.

_**PLUK~`**_

"gwenchana dear, uljimayo nde eomma yakin jika kalian berjodoh maka kalian akan bersatu, tuhan tidak tidur sayang" eomma Jung membuang undangan itu lalu memeluk Yunho kembali dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_**~YunJae~**_

Seuri meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja Jaejoong. Dia nampak sedang sebal pada Jaejoong, terlihat dari cara dia meletakkan cangkir itu dengan sedikit kasar dan jangan lupakan cibiran yang terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang iritasi pada sepupu namja kecintaannya ini.

"yya ! Park Jidat! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu huh?" cibir Jaejoong pada secretaris cantiknya.

"aku sedang kesal padamu! Jawab Seuri ketus.

"wae?"

Seuri melebarkan matanya , melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Jaejoong 'Oh god ! mengapa kau member otak yang kapasitas kecepatannya sangat lambat kepada namja yang begitu cantik ini?' batin Seuri dalam hatinya.

"kau keterlaluan Jung! Harusnya kau tak usah sampai menelpon sepupu gilaku itu dan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya kau katakan padanya!"

"kau memanggilku 'Jung'? Kau cari mati eoh?"

"ne! aku yakin pasti sepupu gilaku itu sedang menangis dipelukan Jung imo"

"hahahahahahahaha "

_**Plak~**_

"Yya! Park Jidat!" sepertinya Jaejoong tertawa disaat yang tidak tepat sehingga dia mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari secretarisnya.

"aku memang tak menyukai Yunho karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan kepadamu saat kalian masih SMU dulu oppa, tapi aku jauh lebih tak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini!

_**BRAK ~**_

Seuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong dengan bantingan yang sangat keras saat dia menutup pintu. Meninggalkan namja cantik yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya.

Kata-kata Seuri barusan bagaikan cambuk dalam hatinya. Dia sadar bahwa yang dia lakukan sangat keterlaluan dan pasti akan melukai hati Yunho. Akan tetapi dia juga ingin Yunho merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Sepertinya saat ini ego sedang menguasai diri Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, mianhae .. hiks .."

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Sikapnya berubah-ubah. Dia bisa menjadi sangat kejam namun tak lama kemudian dia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya.

Jaejoong mengambil handphone nya, mencoba mengirim pesan kepada namja kecintaannya.

_**To : Jung Pabbo**_

_**Bisa kita bertemu di apartment milikmu?**_

_**Send**_

Tak lama kemudian hanphone Jaejoong berbunyi _**"one new message" **_ Jaejoong segera membuka pesan itu.

_**From : Jung Pabbo**_

_**Ne, nanti ku jemput kau di tempat kerjamu. Tunggu sampai aku datang,aku akan kesana jam 7 malam.**_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Yunho. Menghapus air matanya karena dia harus segera menyelesikan ini semua agar tak ada lagi yang merasa sakit hati. Sedikit lega karena Yunho bersedia menerima ajakannya. _**See, **_bahkan setelah Jaejoong sakiti pun, Yunho masih bersikap baik pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa _**de javu **_mengingatkan saat dia mengejar cinta Yunho dulu. Meskipun Yunho selalu megasarinya, menolak perasaannya dan melontarkan kata-kata yang tak enak didengar, namun Jaejoong tak menyerah dan tetap tersenyum saat menghadapi Yunho.

"hehehehehe" Jaejoong terkikik geli bila mengingat kondisi yang berbalik saat ini. Dimana Yunho lah yang saat ini mengejar cinta Jaejoong. Dia tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Namun, Seuri pernah mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Yunho juga mencintainya dulu, hanya saja rasa Gengsi yang terlalu besar membutakan matanya akan cinta tulus yang diberikan Jaejoong. bahkan Seuri juga menceritakan bahwa di hari keberangkatan Jaejoong ke Canada Yunho menghampirinya di Bandara dan saat dia hendak mengejar Jaejoong, Yunho dicegah oleh MinSu.

Hati Jaejoong menghangat jika mengingat cerita Seuri. Dia tahu Seuri tidak berbohong karena Seuri tak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"hanya tinggal satu pembuktian darimu Jung, maka setelah itu aku akan kembali padamu" gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis menatap foto seorang namja tampan berbibir seksi yang menjadi wallpaper di Handphone miliknya.

_**~YunJae~**_

Apartment mewah itu nampak sepi. Padahal ada dua makhluk hidup didalamnya. Dua orang namja yang duduk saling berhadapan. Namja tampn yang menampakkan raut kesedihan dan namja cantik yang menampakkan raut penyesalan.

Sudah selama sepuluh menit keheningan melanda mereka sejak kedatangan mereka di apartment mewah milik sang namja tampan. Sang namja tampan berencana akan menunggu agar sang namja cantik memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi jika dia tak mengawali maka mereka akan terus terdiam membisu sampai pagi.

"ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Boo?" akhirnya Yunho yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"umm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Jaejoong pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

"apa itu? Tanyakan saja, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya."

"emm ..an-nu .. emm ap-apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"kau ingin jawaban yang seperti apa Jae" jawab Yunho dengan nada datar. Sedatar raut mukanya saat ini.

"jawaban yang tulus dari hatimu" jawab jaejoong mantap.

" " Yunho menghela nafas sebelum dia memulai ceritanya.

_aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu dihukum oleh para Sunbae saat masa orientasi karena kau datang terlambat saat itu. Awalnya aku membiarkan perasaanku mengalir. Namun lama kelamaan aku merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini karena aku tahu meskipun hubungan sejenis di Korea sudah legal, tapi tetap saja dimata teman-temanku itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan._

_Hingga akhirnya aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku dan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaanmu padaku. Saat itu aku menjadi bahan ledekan oleh teman-temanku. Pendirinku goyah, rasa cintaku padamu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa menjijikkan akibat gengsi yang menguasai diriku. Namun, ada sebersit keinginan dihatiku untuk melindungi dirimu dari kecaman teman-teman. Oleh karena itu aku tak pernah merespon apa saja yang kau lakukan dan kau katakan padaku._

_Dan, puncak kesabaranku berada pada saat ujian akhir sekolah akan dimulai. Saat itu aku hanya ingin kau konsen pada ujian sehingga posisimu diurutan pertama tak akan tergeser olehku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa saat itu aku mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatmu benar-benar pergi dari hidupku._

_Hari itu, saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau akan pergi ke Canada, perasaanku menjadi kalut. Aku merutuk kebodohan pada diriku. Karena kebodohanku aku kehilanan malaikatku. Hari-hari kuhabiskan dengan ditemani oleh minuman keras di PUB saat kau disana. Aku kehilangan semangat hidupku. Hingga akhirnya kita bertemu di acara pameran lukisanmu setelah empat tahun lamanya kita tak bertemu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat itu karena aku bisa melihat malaikatku lagi._

_Namun, kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat, hatiku kembali hancur saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau akan segera menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang kecantikannya tak sebanding dengan kecantikanmu._

**Miris bukan?**

Air mata itu menetes, air mata milik namja tampan yang kisah cintanya begitu menyedihkan.

_**BRAK ~**_

Jajoong berdiri lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Yunho. Dia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya lalu menarik tengkuk Yunho dan memberikan ciuman yang bisa dibilang sedikit brutal.

"apa yang kau lakukan Jae!" Yunho terkejut akan sikap Jaejoong, sehingga dia membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Dia kembali meraup bibir hati Yunho namun kali ini lebih lembut namun intens. Dia mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Yunho secara bergantian.

"nnggg-aahh" di mendesah di dalam ciumannya. Namun sang lawan masih tetap diam dan sama sekali tak membalas ciuman itu.

"malam ini, aku ingin bercinta denganmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, sebelum aku menikahi Sandara"

_**To Be Continue~**_

Haaaaaahh ~

Mian lama banget update nya ..

Banyak KTI yang harus saya selesaikan dan salah satunya adalah tentang FanFiction ^^

Oke, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ..

Gamsahamnida … *BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Title : After Long Time

Rating : T (PG-17)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (22 yo)

Other Cast :

Hwang Seuri (21 yo)

Shim Changmin (21 yo)

Kim Junsu (22 yo)

Park Yoochun (22 yo)

Sandara Park (21 yo)

Genre : Angst , Romance (?) , YAOI (Boy x Boy)

Author : (Egga)

_**Warning !**_

_**Typos , Freak story , alur kecepetan dan bahasanya gak beraturan !**_

_Jaejoong berdiri lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Yunho. Dia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya lalu menarik tengkuk Yunho dan memberikan ciuman yang bisa dibilang sedikit brutal._

"_apa yang kau lakukan Jae!" Yunho terkejut akan sikap Jaejoong, sehingga dia membentak Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong tak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Dia kembali meraup bibir hati Yunho namun kali ini lebih lembut namun intens. Dia mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Yunho secara bergantian._

"_nnggg-aahh" di mendesah di dalam ciumannya. Namun sang lawan masih tetap diam dan sama sekali tak membalas ciuman itu._

"_malam ini, aku ingin bercinta denganmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, sebelum aku menikahi Sandara"_

Chapter 6

_**BRAK~**_

_**AAAAKKHHH !**_

Yunho mendorong Jejoong dengan tenaga ekstranya hingga Jaejoong terjatuh dari pangkuannya ditambah dengan pantat Jaejoong yang sukses bersentuhan dengan lantai hingga bibir kissable itu memekik kesakitan. Yunho melebarkan matanya, menatap horror kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk mendorong Jaejoong tadi. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak dalam dada namja tampan itu.

"hiks .. appoyo"

Rintihan itu menyadarkan Yunho dari keterpakuannya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengelus pantatnya, menambah kadar rasa bersalah dalam hati Yunho. Dia merasa begitu bodoh telah mendorong Jaejoong. Padahal ada banyak cara untuk menghentikan aksi namja cantik yang meminta untuk bercinta dengannya malam ini.

Yunho turun dari sofa lalu berjongkok didepan Jaejoong. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, ikut mengelus pantat Jaejoong, berharap semoga rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Jaejoong akibat kecerobohannya segera menghilang. Namun tindakan polosnya (?) itu sukses membuat namja cantik berbibir kissable itu membelalakkan matanya yang lebar sehingga menjadi semakin lebar lagi.

'_bukankah tadi Yunnie mendorongku karena dia menolak untuk bercinta denganku?_' itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah cantiknya. Oh Kim Jaejoong, tak tahukah dirimu akan pikiran polos namja tampanmu ini?

"Jae-ah, gwenchanayo?"

_DEG!_

Manik mata itu saling bertemu, mata musang milik namja tampan itu bertemu dengan doe eyes milik sang namja cantik. Terdengar bunyi detak jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat. Milik Yunho atau milik Jaejoong? hanya mereka yang mengetahui karena mereka yang merasakan.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Yunho yang semula mengelus pantat Jaejoong kini telah beralih mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit yang saat ini tengah disentuh olehnya, mengirup aroma vanilla yang bercampur dengan aroma mint , sungguh memabukkan. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik telinganya.

"aku mencintaimu Jae. Aku tak ingin bercinta denganmu selama kau belum menjadi istriku" kata Yunho pelan namun mampu didengar sangat jelas oleh Jaejoong mengingat posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Yunho bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Setelah itu, dia memposisikan Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya lagi.

"Yun, kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya.

"eum" Yunho mengangguk kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong. "aku sangat mencintaimu, bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya hmm? Hihihi" Yunho terkikik geli mengingat sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong.

"apakah kau akan sedih jika aku menikah dengan Sandara?" Jaejoong menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yunho yang masih setia betengger dipipinya.

_CHUP~_

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong. Hanya kecupan singkat dan biasa. "jika memang kebahagiaanmu adalah menikah dengannya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Jae, jika aku memaksakan kehendakku untuk memilikimu, hal itu justru akan membuatmu tak nyaman berada disisiku, jika kau tak nyaman sama saja dengan kau tak merasa bahagia bukan? Dan aku tak mau orang yang kucintai tidak bahagia" Yunho tersenyum lembut, membuat Jaejoong ikut menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, mengenggelamkan wajahnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Jaejoong. satu tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa nyaman pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"berjanjilah kau akan datang lusa, aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu Jung"

"nde, I promise"

Yunho menangis dalam diam. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, karena dia merasa ini adalah saat terakhir dimana dia bisa memeluk Jaejoong seerat sekarang, seakan takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Namun dia bisa apa? Ini semua adalah karma untuknya, balasan atas sikapnya dulu yang keterlaluan pada Jaejoong. Biar bagaimanapun dia tak boleh egois, dia harus mengutamakan kebahagiaan Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang menempati hati Yunho. Bahkan namanya sudah terpatri dalam hati Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia tersenyum dalam diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja rupawan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak pikiran Jaejoong dan tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang telah direncanakan olehnya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya pun tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Semoga apa yang direncanakan oleh Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik dan tak akan menyakiti dirinya ataupun orang lain pada akhirnya.

_~YunJae~_

"ya! bebek ! apa yang kau perbuat eoh? Kau mau membunuhku ?"

Seorang namja jakung berteriak di pagi hari dikarenakan seorang namja berpantat bebek yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Changminnie, ireonabwa ~ aku ingin jalan-jalan Minnie-ah." rengek si namja berpantat bebek a.k.a Kim Junsu itu.

"MWO? Tapi ini masih pagi baby Su, lebih baik kau memasak sarapan untukku."

_CHUP~_

Changmin mencium sekilas bibir Junsu lalu menurunkan Junsu dari atas perutnya, dan setelah itu dia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Hal itu sukses mencetak wajah kesal seorang Kim Junsu. Tak berhenti berusaha saat ini Junsu tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Changmin sambil terus merengek.

"Minnie-ah, aku datang pagi-pagi kesini bukan untuk membuat sarapan untukmu, lagiupla apa kau lupa kalau aku tak bisa memasak eoh?"

Tak ada respon dari Changmin, membuat Junsu semakin jengkel pada Changmin.

_Ting Tong .. Ting Tong .._

Saat Junsu hendak menendang pantat Changmin dengan kakinya dikarenakan Changmin yang tak kunjung bangun, tiba-tiba bel apartement milik Changmin berbunyi. Alhasil Junsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menendang pantat Changmin dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu saat sebelumnya dia memberi jitakan sayang pada kepala sang kekasih yang kembali terlelap.

Junsu berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin untuk membuka pintu ambil menggerutu pelan. Merutuki sang tamu yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi sekal di apartemen kekasihnya.

_CKLEK ~_

"Junchaaaann~"

_BRUGH ~_

"Ya! Jae hyung menyingkirlah! tubuhmu sangat berat! Ugh!"

Yap, teryanta tamu yang sedari tadi dirutuki oleh Junsu adalah Jaejoong yang bersatatus sebagai sahabat karibnya. Malangnya nasib Junsu karena saat dia baru membuka pintu apartement, Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Alhasil, karena tak ada kesiapan dari Junsu maka terjatuhlah tubuh mereka berdua dengan posisi Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh Junsu. Meskipun tubuh Jaejoong ringan, namun tidak untuk Junsu. Karena tubuh mereka sama. Hanya saja pantat Junsu lebih menonjol dan seksi.

"hehe, mianhae"

Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya. Lalu dia membantu Junu berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan pantat mereka senyaman mungkin di sofa.

"Geundae, kekasihmu mana eoh? Apakah dia belum bangun?"

Oke, satu lagi kenyataan yang terungkap bahwa ternyata Jaejoong mengetahui perihal Junsu dan Changmin yang telah menjalin hubungan. Itu dikarenakan Changmin yang meminta tolong kepada Jaejoong untuk membantunya mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Junsu. Alhasil Jaejoong ikut andil dalam kesuksesan acara tembak-menembak (?) yang dilakukan oleh Changmin pada Junsu.

"nde, padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan dengannya pagi ini, huft."

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Junsu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tak pernah berfikir perasaan cinta akan tumbuh pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Bahkan Seuri sampai memberikan reaksi berlebihan ketika Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Junsu dan Changmin telah berpacaran. _"MWO? Pantat bebek dan tiang listrik berpacaran? Akan seperti apa anak mereka jika mereka menikah? Tinggi, berpantat bebek, nafsu makan super, dan aku yakin pasti anak mereka akan memiliki suara yang sangat tinggi namun menyerupai suara lumba-lumba." _Jaejoong tertawa pelan jika mengingat reaksi Seuri saat itu.

"bagaimana jika kau jalan-jalan denganku eum? Aku ingin membeli setelan Jas pernikahan satu lagi."

"Jas pernikahan? Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkannya hyung?" Junsu menampakkan raut kebingungan. Dalam pikirannya dia bertanya-tanya untuk siapa Jas yang satunya lagi.

"tidak usah banyak Tanya Jun-chan, kau akan tahu besok saat pernikahanu berlangsung."

"kau mencurigakan hyung."

Junsu beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Daripada dia menganggur dirumah karena Changmin yang tak kunjung bangun, lebih baik dia pergi bersama Jaejoong.

_~YunJae~_

Junsu dan Jaejoong nampak kelelahan setelah lima jam lamanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di beberapa pusat perbelanjaan dan butik hanya untuk mencari Jas yang sesuai dengan keinginan Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di salah satu Food Court yang ada di dalam Pusat Perbelanjaan.

"hyung, Jas itu memiliki ukuran besar, apakah itu bukan untukmu hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejong terdiam, tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa untuk pertanyaan Junsu. Dilema tengah menyinggahi pikiran Jaejoong saat ini, apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Junsu? Namun sepertinya hati kecil Jaejoong lebih memilih berbohong pada Junsu.

"Jas itu untuk appa ku Junsu-yah." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Sedangkan Junsu, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar Jawaban Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit mengganjal (?)

"cha, bukankah kau ingin membeli bulgogi untuk Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"OMO! Aku lupa hyung, hehehe."

"aishh, kebiasaan! Kajja!"

Duo Kim itu kembali melanjutkan petualangan mereka. Namun kali ini Junsu lah yang yang berpetualang dan Jaejoong yang bertugas menemani. Benar-benar sahabat yang akur ania?

Setelah mereka membeli bulgogi untuk Junsu, mreka pergi ke Rumah Kecantikan untuk melakukan Spa. Jaejoong tak ingin jika besok dia tak terlihat sempurna. Oleh karena itu setelah membeli bulgogi untuk Chngmin dan meminta pihak restaurant untuk mengirim bulgogi itu di apartement Changmin, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi Spa.

Junsu dan author sedikit berfikir, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi mempelai wanita dan siapa yang menjadi mmpeli pria? Mengapa Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu mempedulikan penampilannya? Sedangkan Sandara malah terlihat cuek-cuek saja. Aigoo~

Mereka sampai di apartement Changmin jam 07 malam. Dan Junsu langsung dihadiahi pelukan oleh Changmin. Biar bagaimnapun Changmin adalah namja normal yang akan merindukan kekasihnya jika seharian tak berjumpa. #LOL

Saat ini, Minsu dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati makan malam di apartement Changmin sambil sesekali bercanda membicaraka para guru yang sering mereka kerjai saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMU.

Jangan heran jika Jaejoong terlihat sangat santai, padahal besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Itu semua karena ada eomma Kim dan Sandara yang sudah mengatasinya dan jangan lupa bahwa Jaejoong sudah memiliki rencana yang matang.

"Jae-hung, apakah aku dan Junsu wajib datang besok?" Tanya Chngmin sekedar ingin mengerjai namja cantik yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri. Sepertinya gelar "evil" masih setia melekat pada diri Changmin meskipun dia telah memiliki kekasih yang teramat polos dan manis.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu Minnie-ah?" Jaejoong sedikit malas mnanggapi Changmin, dia tahu bahwa Changmin sedang mengerjainya.

"hehehe, kenyataannya aku dan Junsu memang tak akan datang besok. Ya kan baby?" Tanya Changmin pada Junsu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Junsu.

"mengapa kita tak bisa datang Minnie? Bukankah kita sudah mempersiapkan pakaian dan kado untuk pernikahan Jae hyung?" jawab Junsu polos yang sukses mencetak raut kesal diwajah Changmin.

"bwuaaaahahaahahahahahahaha" Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi kesal Changmin. Kasihan sekali dia, gagal mengerjai Jaejoong karena kekasihnya yang terlewat polos itu. #poor Minnie :D

"Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan segera kehilangan gelar evil yang kumiliki. Andwee~ eottokae?" gerutu Changmin.

"sudahlah Changminnie, lebih baik kau sedikit memberikan ilmu keevilan untuk pantat bebek agar kau tak kehilngan gelar "evil" mu itu. Bwuahahahahahahahaha"

"berhentilah tertawa Jae hyung, jika kau tak ingin Changmin menghancurkan pesta pernikahanmu besok" kata Junsu berusaha menghentikan pergelakan antara kekasih dan hyung nya ini.

"chagiya~ saranghae~~"

Ckckckckck, sepertinya sebentar lagi aka nada adegan panas di apartement itu. Daripada mendengar desahan Minsu, author sarankan lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan bantulah eomma mu di rumah Jae.

_~YunJae~_

_Yunho POV_

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Sandara. Acaranya berlangsung satu jam lagi. Akan tetapi aku masih bergelung di dalam kamarku. Aku bimbang, haruskah aku datang? Jika aku tak datang aku akan membuat Jaejoong kecewa. Namun, jika aku datang, aku akan melihat orang yang paling kucintai menikah dengan orang lain, dan itu akan membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yoo! Yunho-ah!"

Sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yoochun masuk kedalam kamarku.

"hmm" aku hanya bergumam, karena suasana hatiku sedang tak baik hari ini.

Jangan heran mengapa dia tiba-tiba bisa masuk kedalam apartementku, itu karena dia mengetahui key lock apartement ini. Berbagi sedikit rahasia kepada sahabat tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"kau belum siap eoh? Acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena aku benar-benar dilema.

"aissh, kau ingin menghancurkan acara ini eoh? My Wifey said that the wedding isn't start if you not right there. Come on bro!"

"Mwo? Jeongmal?"

Aku terkejut. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun? Bahwa acaranya tak akan dimulai jika aku belum berada disana? Oh god, I'm so dizy right now!

"I'm serious brother! Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi mandi lalu kita berangkat bersama." Katanya sambil melempar handuk padaku.

Aku beranjak dari posisiku, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarku. Jika dipikir-pikir datang ataupun tidak kondisinya akan tetap sama. Jaejoong akan tetap menikah dan hatiku sudah pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping. Pabboya jinjja!

Setelah berkutat selama 20 menit di kalam kamar mandi, saat ini aku tengah mencari setelah Jas yang sekiranya pantas kugunakan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan orang yang paling kucintai. Aku bingung harus mengenakan yang mana, karena aku tak mempunyai pakaian baru.

"pakailah pakaian yang seadanya saja Yun, tak usah berlebihan. Toh bukan kau yang akan menikah."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun saat dia mengetahui raut kebingunganku saat memandangi isi lemari pakaianku. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun, yah meskipun sedikit frontal namun itu sangat membantu. Akhirnya aku memilih setelan Jas yang kugunakan untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan sepupuku Seuri dengan Yoochun. Kulihat Yoochun tersenyum saat aku mengenakan Jas ini. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menata rambutku, aku mematut diriku di depan cermin. Seperti biasa, aku akan selalu terlihat tampan.

"Yoochun-ah, kajja! Sepertinya kita akan sedikit terlambat."

_Yunho Pov End_

Yunho pergi bersama Yoochun menggunakan Ferrari merah milik Yoochun. Selama perjalanan, Seuri tak henti-hentinya menelpon Yoochun hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho, dia lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela. Sepetinya pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik ketimbang berbicara dengan Yoochun.

Mobil Yoochun berhenti di dalam basement apartement Seuri. Yunho bingung dibuatnya, _bukankah pernikahan Jaejoong dilaksanakan di Gereja? Untuk apa Yoochun mengajaknya kemari? Apakah dia menjemput Seuri terlebih dahulu? _Itulah yang ada dibenak Yunho sekarang.

"Yunho-yah, kajja!"

Yunho masih diam, tak merespon sama sekali ajakan Yoochun. Sepertinya dia masih bingung dengan kondisi yang ada.

"Ya! Yunho-ah! Kajja!"

Yoochun sedikit berteriak, namun usahanya behasil karena setelah itu Yunho turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Yoochun menuju apartement Seuri.

Setelah memasukkan key lock Yoochun langsung menggring Yunho menuju kamar Seuri. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Yunho semakin pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yunho oppa! Ppali ppali! Kenakan kostum ini!"

Seuri menyerahkan setelan Jas mewah untuk Yunho.

"apakah kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengganti pakaianku Yoochun-ah?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"hehe, sudahlah, ikuti saja rencana kami Yunho-yah, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri" jelas Yoochun diiringi seringaian yang dapat diartikan oleh Seuri saja.

"nde, Chunnie benar oppa, ppali! Kau tak mau Jaejoong oppa menunggu lama aniya?"

"Arraseo!"

Akhirnya Yunho pun mau mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Seuri. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Seuri merubah penampilan Yunho, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Dan Yunho pun telah berubah menjadi namja yang benar-benar tampan, seperti pangeran-pangeran yang ada di negeri dongeng. Dan itu membuat Yoochun dan Seuri tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya hari ini.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka bertiga berangkat bersama menuju Gereja tempat dimana Jaejoong akan melangsukan upacara pernikahannya.

_~YunJae~_

Setelah sampai di depan Gereja, Yunho langsung disambut oleh appa Jung, Changmin dan Junsu. Yunho sedikit terkejut karena ternyata appa Jung juga menghadiri acara ini. Yunho lebih terkejut lagi saat dia tengah masuk ke dalam Gereja. Dia menemukan Sandara duduk bersama eomma Kim dan eomma Jung dibarisan paling depan dan hanya menggunakan gaun biasa, bukan gaun pengantin.

Appa Jung menggiring Yunho menuju altar. Kemudian beliau membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. Dia memandang eomma Jung seakan mencari kebenaran dari semua ini dan dijawab oleh eomma Jung dengan anggukan. Lalu dia berganti menatap Sandara, namun Sandara hanya membalas tatapan Yunho dengan Senyuman.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong memasuki gereja bersama dengan appa Jaejoong yang terbalut setelan Jas berwarna putih dipadukan dengan sepatu berwarna putih pula menjadikannya terlihat bak sosok malaikat yang sangat indah dimata Yunho.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di altar, Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu mencium punggung tangan malaikat cantiknya.

Sang pendeta pun datang. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sang pendeta pun telah siap menikahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

"Apakah kau, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit serta kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yunho menoleh kesamping dan Jaejoong pun ikut menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Yunho.

"saya bersedia" jawab Yunho tegas dan mantab.

"Dan, apakah kau Kim Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit serta kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia"

Tes ~

Air mata Jaejoong menetes tepat setelah dia menjawab pernyataan sang pendeta.

Sang Pendeta tersenyum, lalu berkata "You may kiss your bride"

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berhadapan. Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. sedangkan Jajejoong, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan dengan wajah keduanya yang saling mendekat.

"Saranghae Boojaejoongie"

"Nado saranghae Yunniebear"

"Gomawo"

Tak lama kemudian bibir hati dan bibir plum itu bertemu. Saling melumat, mencoba menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing melalui lembutnya ciuman yang tak didasari oleh nafsu itu.

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan saat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tak jarang dari mereka yang terharu melihat adegan yang siuguhkan oleh pasangan Yunjae.

Sandara, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun an Seuri tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sahabat mereka akhirnya bersatu.

Ternyata inilah yang direncanakan oleh Jaejoong setelah dia meyakini bahwa Yunho tulus mencintainya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bersatu. Mereka yang masing-masing pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati dan kehilangan, berjanji akan menjaga hati dan kesetiaan masing-masing.

END

Alhamdulillah, *sujud syukur*

Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad lamanya saya bisa menyelesaikan FF ini ^_^

Mianhae kalau hasilnya tak memuaskan :)

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang bersdia mampir dan mereview FF abal ini :)

Gamsahamnida *BOW


End file.
